mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex Wiki
TNT.jpg|Clans|link=Clans|linktext=Catch up on the latest news for the widely anticipated minigame. Wizards Logo.png|Wizards Beta|link=Wizards|linktext=Everything you need to know about the newly released minigame. Snow Sprint logo.jpg|Snow Sprint|link=Snow Sprint|linktext=Read all about the community minigame that's entering its planning/development stages. Minigames!.png|Minigames|link=Minigames|linktext=Discover a major staple of Mineplex, including ones that have been removed. Mineplex Mineplex is one of the many 'hub' servers of Minecraft. Since adding the YouTuber CaptainSparklez to its roster, its player count has multiplied greatly, allowing to become one of biggest servers currently available. It offers a whole host of Minigames, ranging from the Bridges to Super Paintball. The server itself currently has 18 gamemodes, with more planned. It is based in both the EU and US, the US servers generally seeing more players than their European counterparts. It has two main servers, eu.mineplex.com, and us.mineplex.com that players can connect to. However, in reality, there are many more servers to handle the different games and lobbies. The Wiki This wiki will document all known information about the server to try and help make your experience the best it can be. If you like discovering things about games for yourself, be careful what you read! If you want to help, please feel free to edit any article to help improve the content. Category:Article stubs and are good places to start. Please note, however, that we are not officially affiliated with Mineplex. This is purely a community effort. This being said, one or two members of the Mineplex team do edit on this wiki. Please do not post any pleas to be unbanned or promoted here, as they are not likely to be seen by the relevant people, and will be deleted. Instead, post it over on Mineplex.com. Featured Minigame 1 FeaturedMinigame1 Featured Minigame 2 FeaturedMinigame2 Owners of Mineplex Defek7.png|defek7 Chiss.png|Chiss Sterling .png|Sterling_ Latest News Wizards is no longer in Beta, and has been released to the public! New features have been added, as well as a resource pack! A minigame currently known as Snow Sprint has been recently approved by the Mineplex community as well as the Mineplex team! A delay in the release of Clans has just been announced! All prices of T-Shirts in the Mineplex Shop have been lowered by $5! Links Mineplex site - http://mineplex.com Servers Mineplex.com us.mineplex.com eu.mineplex.com Polls Are you excited for Clans? Heck yeah! I can't wait to see what Mineplex has to offer, especially since it'll be something that will require long-term commitment. Sure. It will be nice to see in what direction Clans will go. It's a bright future. Meh. I'm neutral. Faction-type games aren't my style, but I'll stick around and see what happens. Nah. This seems like yet another blatant attempt by Mineplex to copy a well-respected genre of games. We've been waiting for forever, anyway. Absolutely not. This idea has absolutely no stake in Mineplex. Having such a game on the server is a bad idea and will only appeal to a small demographic of players. How do you like the new minigame of Wizards? I love it! It has just the right gameplay elements! It's pretty fun, but I wouldn't put it down as my favorite. I'm neutral. It's okay, but it brings nothing new or interesting to the table. I prefer to stay away from it. I just don't like this new concept, and frankly, it looks like another copy of the fighting genre. This has got to be one of Mineplex's worst minigames of all time. Category:Wiki Management